What Sasha Wants
by CudderN9neSonicDaHamiltonB.o.B
Summary: Sasha Banks doesn't do relationships. Not anymore. Not since what happened last time. People might come and go in her life, but she can never let them get close enough to hurt her. Not again. Sasha/Becky, Sasha/Seth, Sasha/Carmella, Sasha/Sonya, Carmella/Cass.
1. Chapter 1

**June 19th, 2016, 3:05 AM**

Charlotte's loud snoring almost drowned out the sounds of the television, as Bayley layed next to Charlotte, asleep, with her sound proof headphones on. Sasha and Becky were laying under the covers in the bed on the other side of the room, looking at each other in agreement that Charlotte's snoring was obnoxious.

Bayley was told to be backstage to observe at Money In The Bank the next night, because she was being considered for a main roster call up. The week before, after a group vote, Becky was tasked with booking two rooms, each with two twin beds, for herself, Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte at a local hotel. Due to her rushing through the booking process, she accidentally booked only one room, and according to the front desk, no other rooms were available, meaning that they had to share beds. This was especially detrimental to Sasha's plans for the night.

Aside from not wanting to share a room with her Money In The Bank opponent, Charlotte, on the flight to Las Vegas, Sasha began reading an erotic novel that she bought after overhearing Natalya and Paige discussing it backstage. The book revolved around a heterosexual woman exploring her fantasies about other women. Unbeknownst to her friends, family, and co-workers, Sasha had actually had several sexual experiences with women, and particularly preferred being involved with women who claimed to be "straight". The rush of making someone else question their own sexuality was amazing for her, and after reading a few chapters of her book, she found herself in desperate need of sexual release. Since she was originally only supposed to share a room with one person, her plan was to ask Bayley to wear her soundproof headphones to sleep, so she could "watch TV" while Bayley slept. That way, she could masturbate without waking Bayley up. It was now impossible for her to do it with Becky Lynch wide awake, laying next to her. She thought going into the bathroom for the 20+ minutes it would take her to finish would make it obvious, and worried that she could possibly be heard. Sasha briefly thought about turning on the shower, before thinking about the chances of someone trying to use the bathroom while she "showered". On top of that, why would she randomly be showering at 3 in the morning? Sasha layed miserably, as her horny thoughts bounced around in her head. She hadn't had an orgasm in nearly 3 weeks, a new personal record for her, because she knew it would feel better the longer she waited.

"Aw, god." Becky yawned, sounding much like a moan as she stretched. Sasha immediately got an idea. She knew Becky always identified herself as straight, but she was suspicious of Becky secretly being bi-curious, mostly due to her close friendship with Charlotte, who she suspected was bi as well. Sasha bit her lip, and sat up, looking over at Bayley and Charlotte, who were both asleep, while debating whether or not to act on her impulse.

"Becky..."

"Huh?"

Sasha took a deep breath, looking at her, but saying nothing.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked, rubbing her own face.

"There's nothing on your face." Sasha reassured her, with a laugh.

"Then what's wrong?"

"...I'm reading this book, about girls who consider themselves straight, but they fantasize about other girls."

"That's a very strong opening sentence, but continue." Becky said, raising her eyebrows, as Sasha chuckled.

"Well, I was just wondering if you ever did anything with a girl."

"Nope."

"Are you sure? Cause you and Charlotte make me wonder sometimes."

"Ew! You think I have sexual interest in Charlotte!? She's like a sister to me."

"She hasn't been acting like it lately."

Becky sighed.

"The title means a lot to her, and I know she's been a bitch the past few months, but she's still the same Charlotte... and me being interested in her would be weird!" Becky said, chuckling at the thought of it.

"Would it, though?"

"That'd be like you making out with Bayley."

"Okay, ew. I see your point." Sasha said, a bit disgusted at the thought of hooking up with her best friend, who remained asleep, face down, with her sound proof headphones on.

"Exactly." Becky nodded.

"What about girls that aren't Charlotte?"

"I mean, I had a weird dream about Bayley once." Becky shrugged.

"What do you mean weird?"

"Well... like... I..."

Becky turned around to make sure Charlotte and Bayley were still asleep, as Sasha chuckled a bit.

"I was having sex with a guy, in the dream. Like from behind, so I couldn't see him. And then he flips me around to face him, and it's not a him, it's just Bayley."

"With a dick?" Sasha asked, laughing.

"Exactly."

"Did you keep going after you realized it was Bayley?"

"No, that's when I woke up." Becky laughed.

"Would you have kept going though?"

"Probably not."

"I like your thighs." Sasha said immediately, subtly invading Becky's personal space, as their faces were now inches away from each other.

"Huh?" Becky asked, confused.

"I like your thighs." Sasha repeated, quietly, gently running her hands over them.

Becky simply gently pushed Sasha's hands away, as she nervously laughed.

"Uh... maybe Bayley and I should switch beds."

"I like this sleeping arrangement just fine."

"Sasha, I'm flattered but-"

Becky trailed off as Sasha returned her hands there, except this time, Becky didn't move them.

They both layed silently, as Becky slowly relaxed.

Sasha peeked over to the other bed, confirming that Bayley and Charlotte were still asleep.

"I just... I never knew you had feelings for me." Becky said, with a soft smile.

Sasha simply smirked a bit, and shrugged. Becky read it as Sasha being nervous over her feelings, but in reality, it was Sasha finding it awfully naive of Becky to mistake her lust for romantic interest. Sasha got along with Becky, and definitely enjoyed her company, but she didn't view her as any more than an attractive friend, who was helping her curb her sexual frustration.

"You like my thighs?" Becky asked.

"Mmhmm."

"I think I like your lips."

Sasha smiled, as she was now so close to Becky that their noses were touching.

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"We're awfully close right now." Sasha noted.

"That's because you keep getting closer."

"Well you're not stopping me."

"Am I supposed to be?" Becky asked, with a subtle smirk.

"Not if you like it."

"Okay."

They sat in silence a bit, both of them noticing each other's heavy breathing.

"...so that means you like it, right?"

"Maybe."

"So what do you want to do?" Sasha asked, chuckling a bit.

"What do YOU want to do?"

"Depends on what you're tryna do."

"You started it, it's up to you." Becky said, slowly sliding her hand onto Sasha's ass.

"I wanna make-out and get some head."

"Then I want the same."

"I'll do you first."

"Fine by me."

Becky and Sasha both closed their eyes, as they slowly began to kiss. Becky grabbed a handful of Sasha's hair, as Sasha mounted her, before reaching down to grab her ass.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Becky moaned, as Sasha began to kiss up and down her neck.

She wanted to close her eyes, but couldn't help but stare at Sasha, moaning louder.

"Shhhhh." Sasha said in her ear, before tugging at her earlobe with her lips.

"I really like that." Becky whispered.

"Good."

Becky took a deep sigh, feeling Sasha's hands slide under her shirt, roughly grabbing her breasts, as Sasha began to kiss her lips again. They both laughed a bit, because they tried to initiate a tongue kiss at the same time, and the tip of their tongues bumped into each other at the same time. They continued to tongue kiss for a while, as Charlotte and Bayley remained asleep, with no idea what was happening across the room from them.

Sasha started to lift Becky's shirt, but Becky immediately sat up, quickly taking it off and throwing it to the side, and doing the same with her bra, before laying back down, as Sasha smiled.

"What's funny?" Becky asked, with a smirk.

"Nothing." Sasha said, smiling even harder as she cupped Becky's breasts with both hands.

Becky responded with a deep sigh, before Sasha began kissing and teasing around her areolas. Becky groaned, and tugged on Sasha's hair, forcing her to look up at her.

"You like teasing, don't you?"

"Not normally, but you're cute when you're squirming around and practically begging me with your eyes to go further."

Sasha took one of Becky's nipples into her mouth and began lightly licking all over it, earning another deep sigh of pleasure. Becky glanced at Bayley and Charlotte to make sure they were still asleep, as Sasha began sucking it. She eventually released it, and hovered her open mouth around Becky's other nipple. Her hot breath continued to tease it for about 10 seconds, before she felt Becky's hand pushing the back of her head, forcing her mouth onto it.

"I'm so ready." Becky said, under her breath.

Sasha picked her head up from Becky's chest.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for you to go down on me."

"Maybe I'm not done teasing you." Sasha smiled.

"Please, no more teasing, I want you to do it."

"Beg me."

"Please."

"Beg better."

"Please eat me out." Becky said, desperately, as her shorts were removed from her waist and tossed to the side.

"Maybe." Sasha said, rubbing her face in the crotch of Becky's damp panties.

"Sasha, please."

"I prefer The Boss."

"Please, please Boss, I'm so ready."

Sasha climbed back up, getting face to face with Becky.

"You're my personal slut from now on, you know that, right?" Sasha growled in her ear.

"Then spread my legs like the slut I am and take what's yours, Boss."

"I don't think you're ready."

"I know you felt how wet I am, Sasha."

"I know you heard me tell you to call me The Boss."

"I'm sorry, Boss."

Becky gasped, as Sasha slid her hand into Becky's underwear.

"Jeez, got enough hair down there?" Sasha teased.

"I would've straightened up, but I wasn't expecting company tonight." Becky responded, smirking back at Sasha, who was now fully smiling.

"That's actually how I like it."

"Hairy?" Becky asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I like it."

"Good."

They kissed again, as Sasha began pleasing Becky with her hand. Becky moaned loudly into the kiss, and Sasha broke it.

"Shhhhh."

"I'm close already." Becky admitted, shuddering a bit.

"Really? When's the last time you came?"

"I don't even fucking know."

"Same." Sasha said, with a bit of a laugh.

Becky gasped, as Sasha swiped her underwear all the way down, and pulled them off.

"Ready?"

"Boss, please."

Sasha smiled, slowly spreading Becky's legs.

They made eye contact once more.

"Grab that pillow." Sasha said.

"Why?"

"You're gonna need to bite it, or you'll wake Charlotte up."

Becky complied, grabbing the pillow and putting it in her mouth, as Sasha began to eat her out.

Sasha felt her hair once again being snatched, but this time, much rougher, as Becky practically screamed into the pillow. Sasha opened her mouth as wide as she could, as if she was trying to suck Becky's clit, and tongue fuck her at the same time.

Becky responded by wildlly bucking her hips, until Sasha pinned them down to the bed, forcing her to stay still. Sasha continued to please Becky, and was rewarded with more muffled screams, which were almost as loud as Charlotte's snoring at this point. Sasha came up for air, her lips and the area around her mouth were soaked.

"You're getting so wet, Bex."

"I came." Becky said, taking the pillow out of her mouth.

"...really? Already?"

Becky nodded.

"You got me really worked up."

"You better not be too exhausted to give me mine." Sasha smiled.

"I don't even feel like moving." Becky said, in between gasps.

"Then I'll sit on your face." Sasha said, pulling down her own shorts and panties.

Sasha began to climb above Becky, before she felt Becky's hand stopping her.

"Face the other way."

"Why?" Sasha teased, with a smirk.

"I want your ass actually on my face."

"You just want my asshole on your nose, you weirdo." Sasha said with a laugh, as Becky shrugged.

"I might."

Sasha complied, and faced the other way, before starting to grind onto Becky's mouth.

This continued for a while as Sasha struggled to hold her moans to quiet exhales.

Becky reached around and started pleasuring Sasha's clit, causing a very loud moan, after which Sasha immediately covered her mouth.

While she rode Becky's face, she glanced over at the other bed, she noticed Bayley rolling over, which made her nervous for a brief second, before looking down at Becky's naked body in front of her.

"You can lick somewhere else too." Sasha moaned, beginning to bounce her ass up and down on Becky's face.

Becky said nothing, simply pushing Sasha's lower back forward, sliding her tongue into Sasha's ass, continuing to please her with her hand.

"Bex... fuck, I'm gonna cum... I'm... I'm guh..."

Sasha trailed off, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She almost had to force Becky to stop pleasing her.

After riding out her orgasm, Sasha climbed back down, laying next to Becky.

"Didn't think I was nasty enough to do that, did you?" Becky asked, with a smirk.

"I'm nastier." Sasha said, beginning to tongue kiss Becky again, tasting herself.

They continued to make out for what felt like hours, until they fell asleep, cuddling.

* * *

Becky woke up slowly, hearing the shower running.

She sat up, and saw Bayley getting dressed, as Charlotte sat, doing her makeup. She noticed the hotel room service plates on their bed.

"Hey." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, good afternoon, Becky." Charlotte teased.

"Afternoon!?" Becky yelled grabbing her phone. She checked the time, it was 12:45 PM.

"Yeah, you and Sasha wouldn't wake up, what time did you guys go to sleep?" Bayley asked.

"I don't know, probably 5AM with Charlotte's snoring. I gotta use the bathroom." Becky lied, getting out of the bed.

* * *

Sasha heard the door open and close during her shower.

"Who is it!?" Sasha said, out loud.

"Can we talk!?" Becky asked, over the shower's sound.

"Sure, what's up?"

Becky opened the shower curtain, looking up and down at Sasha's naked body. It probably wasn't the first time she'd seen Sasha naked, but it now had an entirely different context in her mind.

"Uh... about last night..."

Sasha shyly smiled a bit.

"Mmhmm?"

"Um... so like... where do we go from here?" Becky asked.

Sasha looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Becky sighed.

"This is so cliche, but... what are we, exactly?"

Sasha began to laugh a bit, as Becky looked slightly offended.

"That question is funny to you?" Becky asked.

"No, it's... it's not funny, it's just, kinda... I don't know, it made me smile... it was cute I guess."

"Uh..."

"It's just... there isn't really a 'we', Becky..."

Becky felt her heart drop, as Sasha turned around, facing the water. Becky stood still, looking confused, and a bit upset.

"I... I said 'wow, I didn't know you had feelings for me', and you smiled and kept going."

"I mean... I never said I had feelings for you, you just kinda assumed that."

"And you went along with it." Becky said, crossing her arms.

"I guess."

"I wouldn't have had sex with you if I knew it meant nothing to you."

"...that's kinda why I didn't say anything." Sasha mumbled.

"So you used me!?"

Sasha turned back around to face Becky.

"We had consensual sex. Any misunderstandings between us about emotions is just a matter of bad communication, and that's both of our faults."

"Do you hear how disgusting you sound right now?"

"...no?" Sasha asked, genuinely confused.

"You just said you knew if I knew your true feelings I wouldn't have hooked up with you, so that's why you didn't say anything." Becky said, beginning to glare at her.

"If you had directly asked me, I would've answered honestly."

"You knowingly lead me on to believe you had feelings for me just so you could get in my pants, Sasha."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Sasha shrugged.

"That's all you have to say to me?"

"I don't know what else you want from me, Becky? You asked what we are and I told you. If you want to just forget this ever happened, that's fine, if you wanna be friends with benefits or whatever that's fine too."

"Don't talk to me ever again." Becky said, storming out of the bathroom

"Don't talk to you? Becky, you're being ridiculous... Becky?"

Sasha sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"What's wrong, Bex?" Bayley asked.

"Nothing." Becky said, harshly, clearly lying.

Charlotte and Bayley looked at each other in confusion.

"Text me." Charlotte said.

"No."

Charlotte looked even more confused, noticing all the telltale signs of Becky being angry. 1, finding an unnecessary task to complete, 2, avoiding all eye contact and conversation with anyone, and 3, her rapid breathing. As Becky frantically began organizing her clothes, and packing everything else into her suitcase, Sasha walked out of the bathroom in her towel.

Becky immediately dropped what she was doing, grabbed her shower gel, a handful of clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

"Becky, can you hand me my-"

Becky closed the bathroom door, in the middle of Sasha's sentence.

"What's her problem?" Sasha asked, realizing she would probably soon be asked the same question.

"I don't know, she woke up and seemed fine, went to the bathroom, and came out upset." Bayley shrugged, as Charlotte looked at Sasha suspiciously.

"Oh..."

"So what happened in the bathroom?" Charlotte asked.

"She used the bathroom."

"She was in there for a little long, Sasha."

"What does it usually mean when someone's in the bathroom for a little while, Charlotte?" Sasha asked, beginning to get annoyed.

Bayley chuckled, as Charlotte didn't back down, completely seeing through Sasha's act.

Sasha simply started getting dressed.

"You're just gonna stare me down while I get dressed?"

"You're just gonna act like you don't know what's wrong with Bex?"

Sasha didn't respond.

Charlotte continued to watch Sasha for about 10 minutes, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm gonna go get lunch." Sasha said, leaving, as Becky walked out of the bathroom, already in her underwear.

Bayley awkwardly looked at Charlotte, curious as to how she'd get Becky to tell her what was going on.

"So Sasha told me what happened, and it doesn't sound like she did anything wrong." Charlotte lied.

"So manipulating people and not clarifying your intentions to them isn't wrong?"

"Well... that's not how it came across when Sasha told the story, but I guess I'll listen to your side of it."

Bayley looked impressed, and almost a bit scared at how easily Charlotte was able to get Becky to start talking.

"She just started asking me these really sexual personal questions and starts feeling me up and shit." Becky started, as Charlotte and Bayley's eyes got huge.

"Uh-huh." Charlotte nodded, trying to pretend this wasn't her first time hearing the story.

"And I was shocked, but eventually I grounded myself and was like 'you have feelings for me?' and she shrugs and smiles. What would you think if you saw that?"

"Uh... I don't know, maybe that she felt awkward about her feelings for you?"

"Exactly! And you've known about my little crush on Sasha for a while now."

"Since NXT." Charlotte nodded, as Bayley raised her eyebrows.

"So eventually, we start kissing, we make out, we... go down on each other or whatever, cuddle and go to sleep."

Charlotte struggled to hide her shock, as she nodded.

"Then, when I woke up, I asked her in the bathroom where we go from here, and she tells me that she never seriously liked me in the first place and that she just let me think she did so I would sleep with her."

"That doesn't sound like something Sasha would do." Bayley said, skeptically.

"I don't know, did you hear about her and Rollins?" Charlotte shrugged.

"I know you don't like Sasha, but she's not that type of person."

"She's completely that type of person. The only part that shocked me is her liking girls."

"...what happened with her and Seth exactly?" Becky asked, confused, as she continued to get dressed.

Charlotte chuckled a bit.

"They fucked a couple times then she ghosted him."

"Ghosted?"

"Started avoiding him in the locker room, blocked him on all social media."

"Sasha did that because Seth was harassing her, we're not gonna sit here and paint Sasha like some evil person." Bayley said, beginning to get upset.

Charlotte looked confused.

"Seth showed me all their messages, he told her that he was starting to develop serious feelings for her, and Sasha told him not to talk to her again."

"Yeah, and then he kept messaging her 24/7 asking what he did wrong and she kept telling him to leave her alone, and he wouldn't, so she blocked him, what's wrong with that?"

"I didn't say there's anything wrong with it, I'm just saying that Sasha uses people for sex, and when they become emotionally attached, she pushes them away."

"Why are you saying 'people' like this happened more than once?" Bayley asked.

"She did it to Seth, apparently she just did it to Bex. And I've heard some rumors about her."

"I know my best friend, and no, she's not perfect, and what she did to Becky and Seth was kinda screwed up, but don't go around saying Sasha 'uses people for sex and ghosts them' based on one incident and some locker room BS you heard."

The girls sat in a tense silence for a bit.

"So... you guys had sex without waking us up?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm not talking about this anymore. Or ever again." Becky said, headed for the door.

"But wait, I-"

"I'm never bringing this up again, and if either of you bring it up, I'll punch you until you forget it ever happened."

Becky slammed the door behind her, as Charlotte sighed.

"I know Sasha's your best friend, but Becky is mine, and I-"

"You've spent the past 5 months treating her like crap to keep your title."

"We're not on great terms right now, but I'm not gonna sit and watch Sasha string her along like that!"

"Well it's over now, Sasha's not talking about it and Becky's not talking about it, I'm just gonna never mention this ever again and pretend it never happened."

"I can't do that." Charlotte said, crossing her arms.

"That's what they're doing."

"If you were really Sasha's best friend, you'd confront her about her commitment issues."

"You're the last person I'd take advice from on how to be a best friend, Charlotte."

"Whatever."

Charlotte turned the TV on, as Bayley pulled out her phone, beginning to think very seriously about Charlotte's last sentence.

* * *

"Do you not fucking trust me!?"

"NO! I DON'T! BECAUSE EVERY TIME I CALL YOU, YOU NEVER ANSWER FOR HOURS AT A TIME, BUT YOU CAN TEXT AND SAY YOU'RE 'BUSY', AND EVERY TIME I WANT TO COME SEE YOU YOU HAVE SOME EXCUSE!" Carmella yelled into the phone.

Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax awkwardly sat silently in the front seats of the car, glancing at each other, while Carmella sat in the back.

"You know what... I hope you get called up in the draft next month, and we end up on the show, cause maybe you'll realize I'm not cheating on you, and maybe you'll shut the fuck up." Cass said, before hanging up the phone.

Carmella hung up as well.

"...uh..." Alexa began.

"Starbucks?" Nia asked, from the drivers seat.

"Sure." Carmella said, emotionlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 19th, 2016, 10AM**

Sasha and Bayley sat at a diner, eating breakfast on the morning of the draft.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sasha asked.

"I haven't seen you since Money In The Bank."

"So?"

"It's just... kind of an elephant in the room don't you think?"

"I don't see one." Sasha said, sarcastically looking around the diner.

"...the whole Becky thing happened right before Money In The Bank."

"What Becky thing?"

Bayley raised her eyebrows.

"You're really just pretending it didn't happen?"

"Becky only booking us one room?"

"Becky told us what happened, Sasha."

Sasha gave another confused look, but Bayley stared at her, almost literally seeing right through it. Sasha sighed.

"She told you HER side of the story." Sasha said, rolling her eyes.

"Have you talked to her since?"

"I've tried. She doesn't want to."

"What was that all about anyway?" Bayley asked, looking a bit distressed. Not only had she been trying to rationalize Sasha's actions in her own head ever since that day, she'd also been thinking a lot about what Charlotte said to her.

"What was what about?"

Bayley groaned.

"What's your side of the story, Sasha?"

"We had sex, she asked if I liked her, I said no, and she got mad. That's it."

"You didn't lead her on at all?"

"Lead her on? She's a fucking grown adult, Bayley, she never asked me my intentions, she just assumed, that's not my fault."

"If that's the attitude you're taking about it, I don't blame her for not wanting to talk."

"That's not an 'attitude I'm taking', that's the truth, I owe her nothing."

"No one's saying you owe her anything, I just think you could be more considerate to her feelings."

"You're acting like I did something wrong! It was a fucking misunderstanding!"

"Why are you yelling right now?"

"I'm not!"

Sasha looked around, noticing people glancing at her, because of how loud she was.

"You're not?" Bayley asked, with a smirk.

"What is your point?"

"What did you say to Becky when you tried to talk to her?"

"I said hey."

"...that's it?"

"I asked if she wanted some of the chips I was eating, she didn't even acknowledge me." Sasha shrugged.

"Sasha, you're gonna have to do a little more than offer her some chips, I think."

"I'm not gonna force her to talk to me, it's 50/50, if I say something and she doesn't respond, that's her fault."

"Maybe you should apologize?"

"There's nothing to apologize for, I didn't do anything!"

"You can't say sorry for making her feel a certain way, even if it was unintentional?"

"I shouldn't have to." Sasha said, crossing her arms.

"Then obviously her friendship didn't mean much to you in the first place."

"Guess not." Sasha shrugged.

"You're an adult. Do what you want, but if I were you, I'd apologize to Becky before the draft tonight, you never know where you guys will end up."

"Becky and I will probably be on the same show, and you and Charlotte will be on the other show... and it doesn't matter where we end up in the draft, I'm not saying sorry when I did nothing wrong."

Bayley rubbed her forehead, sighing again.

"I'm gonna say one last thing, and we'll be done with this conversation."

"Go ahead."

"Eventually you're gonna apologize to her anyway, might as well get it over with now."

"Okay, now I'M gonna say one last thing, and we'll be done this conversation... no."

Bayley simply nodded, defeated, as Sasha gave her a passive-aggressive, sarcastic smile.

* * *

"I really hope I get drafted to Raw." Carmella said, tying her hair into a ponytail.

"I just hope I get called up." Alexa shrugged.

"What if you go to Raw and Cass goes to Smackdown?" Nia asked, as she parked.

"Then maybe we'll have to break up?"

"It's like you're looking for excuses to break up with him at this point."

"I WANT it to work out, but I KNOW he's cheating on me, I just can't prove it yet."

"Why Raw?"

"It's the A-show, duh."

"Not if I'm on Smackdown." Alexa laughed.

Carmella rolled her eyes.

"I think you know a certain obsession of yours will probably be on Raw." Nia said, smiling knowingly. Carmella's eyes got huge.

"What?"

"Carmella has a crush!?" Alexa asked.

"Carmella has a boyfriend." Carmella said, trying to laugh it off.

"Carmella also has a photo album on her phone of Sasha's Instagram pictures." Nia shrugged.

"You have a what!?" Alexa gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

Nia simply laughed.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE!?"

"No! What!?" Nia laughed, confused, as Alexa looked even more confused.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"It was a joke! I saw your comment on her last pic, and figured I'd tease you about it. You actually have a photo album of pictures of her?"

"What was wrong with my comment?" Carmella asked, completely ignoring Nia's question.

"You said 'omg Sasha, let someone else be my #wcw, geez'."

"You know that comment was a joke, don't act like that."

"I know it was a joke... at least I thought it was." Nia laughed.

Carmella rolled her eyes, as Alexa laughed too.

"Anyway-"

"There is no 'anyway', you gotta let us see your phone now. Right, Alexa?"

Alexa nodded.

"Why?"

"To prove you don't have a photo album of pictures of Sasha Banks on your phone."

"Why does that matter?" Carmella asked, defensively.

"BITCH, WHAT!?" Nia laughed, as Alexa laughed even louder.

"I said, why does that matter!?"

"Don't you think that's a little weird? Having pictures of her saved on your phone when you have a boyfriend?" Alexa asked, holding back laughter.

"Even if you were single that'd be weird, Carmella!"

"They're just pictures."

"So you admit you have them on your phone!?" Nia smirked.

Carmella sighed.

"Okay, fine, yeah, I think she looks good, and I have pictures of her on my phone, but why is that weird?"

"Why do you have the pictures, Carmella?"

"That's none of your business."

"I think you masturbate to pictures of Sasha, Carmella."

"If I did, what the fuck is the problem!?" Carmella yelled, getting more defensive by the moment.

"...Alexa, am I crazy, or is masturbating to pictures of your co-worker weird?"

Before she could answer, Carmella cut her off.

"I'm on NXT, she's not my co-worker yet!"

"I mean... I guess it's not THAT weird, but when you're in relationship I don't think that's necessarily r-"

"You don't fantasize, Alexa!?"

"I do, but not like that."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on..." Nia began.

"What?"

"So you're admitting you mastu-"

"Yes, Nia! Sometimes, I get myself off to pictures of Sasha! That's not weird!"

"Here's why it's weird." Nia began, as Alexa laughed again.

"I hate both of you." Carmella sighed.

"It'd be okay if you went to her PAGE and did it once or twice, but you have her photos saved on her phone. That means you cum to Sasha's pictures SOOO much that it's easier to just keep a photo album of her pictures on your phone."

"Don't you guys watch porn?"

"No." Alexa said.

"That's different, Carmella, this isn't porn, this is Sasha's Instagram." Nia laughed.

"I felt weird about it at first, but then I googled it, and plenty of people masturbate to pictures of people they know. I have 0 intentions on acting on my attraction to her, there's nothing wrong with it, I'm not bothering her, and I'm not cheating, I don't see the big deal."

"Let's agree to disagree." Alexa chuckled.

"How long have you been doing this?" Nia smirked.

"Mind your business for once in your life, Nia! Damn!"

"Don't get mad at me cause you wish you were dating Sasha instead of Cass."

"WHEN THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT!?"

"You didn't have to."

"IT'S A FANTASY! THAT'S IT! I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND, AND I PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN HOOK UP WITH A GIRL IN REAL LIFE!"

"Nia, just leave her alone. She was just teasing you, Carmella, we both know you love Cass, I just don't think that fantasizing so vividly and specifically about another person you could actually meet and talk to is healthy for your relationship." Alexa said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well the teasing isn't funny anymore, she takes shit too far."

"You're accusing Cass of cheating on you because you feel guilty about the Sasha thing, it's called reflecting." Nia said, opening her car door.

"I'm not gonna say what I wanna say right now, cause we wouldn't be friends anymore." Carmella said, opening her door and getting out of the car.

"Leave her alone, Nia." Alexa muttered, under her breath.

"I was just kidding with her at first, but now she needs real, un-sugar-coated advice."

"Sometimes sugar-coating the truth is good. You should try it more often."

Nia sighed, as she got out of the car, with Alexa.

* * *

Becky was sitting backstage in the locker room, watching the live Smackdown broadcast on a television in front of her as Charlotte entered the room.

"Becky, I really hope we end up on the same show."

"I don't." Becky shrugged.

Charlotte sighed, sitting on the bench next to her.

"If we're on different shows, we won't have to fight each other." Becky added.

"That's a nice way to look at it, Bex."

As Seth Rollins being the #1 draft choice was announced, Sasha and Bayley entered the locker room.

Becky glanced at them briefly before turning back to the TV.

"Hey, guys." Bayley said, as Sasha followed her, almost unwillingly.

"Hey." Becky and Charlotte responded in unison.

Bayley sat on the opposite side of Becky, while Sasha awkwardly stood in front of Charlotte.

"Can you move over?"

Charlotte looked confused, before realizing Sasha wanted to sit next to Becky. She looked at Sasha suspiciously for a few seconds before complying, and Sasha sat in between them. Becky tried to look at Sasha from the corner of her eye, without turning her head, but she couldn't really see her, and quickly turned her attention back to the television.

"What'd we miss?" Bayley asked.

"Rollins went number one overall to Raw, Ambrose went to Smackdown." Charlotte said. Sasha started to glance over at Becky, who was making a point to not look at Sasha.

"Wait did she just say Women's Revolution?" Bayley asked.

Becky turned up the volume on the television in the middle of Raw GM Mick Foley's sentence.

"...Women's Champion, Charlotte."

"Oh my god! 3rd!?" Becky exclaimed.

"Congrats." Bayley smiled.

Sasha said nothing, as Charlotte kinda just stared at the screen in disbelief. She figured she would be a high pick, and in her opinion, she deserved to be a top 3 pick, but she never thought it would've actually happen.

The girls sat, as AJ Styles was drafted to Smackdown.

"With an eye towards the future, our next draft choice is from NXT..." Foley began.

Bayley jumped up.

"Guys d-do you think... no it can't be me, why would he pick me over you guys!?... But maybe they-"

"Finn Balor!"

Charlotte, Sasha and Becky chuckled a bit, as Bayley sat back down.

"You'll get picked, just not yet." Sasha reassured her.

They sat through the matches before the second round of the draft, before watching the picks of Roman Reigns, John Cena, Brock Lesnar, Randy Orton, and the matches that followed that.

"The underdog, from the underground, Sami Zayn!" Stephanie exclaimed, as Sasha sighed.

"No offense Charlotte, but if you were #3, I should've been at LEAST #5."

"Well you weren't." Charlotte shrugged.

Sasha silently cursed Charlotte out in her head, continuing to watch the draft.

"For Smackdown's next pick... we choose... The Face of Fear, Bray Wyatt!"

"Shane, Daniel, you do realize there are WOMEN available, right?" Foley teased.

Both Sasha and Becky leaned a little closer to the screen.

"Starting now, Mondays night are now, Raw is Boss... our draft choice... Sasha Banks!"

Sasha smiled a bit. Her restrained smile was due to being on the same show as Charlotte, who she was hoping to get away from.

"See, you got drafted over Kevin Owens, Sheamus-"

"I should've been picked earlier. But they'll see that soon." Sasha said, cutting Bayley off.

Becky said nothing, staring directly ahead at the television.

"We actually had a woman in mind, which is who we're gonna pick right now..." Daniel Bryan started, as all 4 girls immediately realized what he was going to say.

"And that's The Lass Kicker, Becky Lynch!"

The room was silent, as Becky's music played on the television.

Charlotte simply hugged her, as Sasha turned to Bayley.

"I told you so." Bayley mouthed, silently.

Sasha turned, a bit surprised to see Becky smiling.

"I guess you got what you wanted." Charlotte said, sadly.

Bayley elbowed Sasha, who quickly turned to face her again.

"Say something." Bayley mouthed.

Sasha shook her head no.

"Charlotte, can you come with me real quick?" Bayley asked.

"Uh, where?"

"Catering."

"I'm kinda hungry too." Becky said, starting to stand up.

"No offense, Becky, but I kinda wanted to talk to Charlotte in private."

Charlotte and Becky looked confused, as Sasha sighed.

"Okay..."

Bayley and Charlotte left the room, as Sasha face-palmed.

Becky continued to stare at the television, realizing that Bayley actually wanted her to be in the same room as Sasha, alone.

The two girls sat in silence for about a minute.

"...good luck on Smackdown." Sasha said, uncharacteristically nervously.

Becky didn't even flinch, still staring at the screen, as Sasha began mentally cursing herself out for even trying to speak to her. She didn't even want to go through the awkwardness of apologizing, let alone attempting to start a conversation and getting ignored again. Sasha thoughts ran wild in silence over what felt like another full minute, until she got a response.

"Thanks." Becky said, still not looking at her.

Sasha was taken aback by Becky responding, before quickly realizing it was her turn to speak in the conversation.

"...I'm sorry."

"...for?"

"You know."

"No, I don't... I'm not sure you even owe me an apology."

Sasha stood up, in shock.

"...you don't think I did anything wrong!?"

"I did at first, but after I thought about it, I realized I was being emotional. I just assumed you would only do stuff like that with someone you really cared about because that's how I am."

"It's not that I don't care about you... I care about you a lot. I just don't feel that way about you."

"I understand."

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"I'm fucking pissed at you."

"Why?"

"Cause you laughed at my feelings and didn't apologize for 2 whole months."

"You just said I did nothing wrong."

"I never said that, you just assumed that, and I went along with it." Becky said, making eye contact with Sasha for the first time in two months.

Sasha looked away, embarrassed.

"I wasn't laughing at your feelings." she muttered.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't..." Sasha sighed.

"You weren't what?"

"I would never laugh at your feelings, Becky, you really think I'm that type of person? Do you think I'm heartless?"

"If you weren't laughing at my feelings, then what was funny?"

"You asking what we were was just kinda funny to me."

"We have different senses of humor I guess." Becky shrugged.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."

"...so, I guess we'll barely see each other this year."

Becky stood up.

"Big 4 pay-per-views and Hall of Fame, maybe a few other times?"

"Well I'm glad I could apologize before all of this."

"Me too... you waited until literally the very last minute, but me too." Becky laughed.

Sasha laughed too, realizing Becky's laughter was an indication of forgiveness.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"Me riding your face."

"I-uh... uh-I guess." Becky stuttered, obviously flustered by the question.

"You guess?" Sasha asked, almost offended.

Becky shrugged.

"I didn't dislike it."

"What about when you were basically fucking my face?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, we haven't talked since then, I kinda wanted to talk about it... and because I only have one more night with my personal slut before she heads off to Smackdown." Sasha smiled, stepping closer to Becky.

Becky chuckled in disbelief, she couldn't understand why Sasha would even try to make a move on her after their conversation in the hotel, or why she'd be so confident in her ability to seduce her.

"Your what?"

"My personal slut. You."

"You're really something, Sasha."

"I asked if you knew that's what you were and you said yeah." Sasha shrugged.

Becky blushed, laughing.

"That's true, I guess."

"Come to my hotel room tonight. I'll text you the address." Sasha smiled, turning to leave the locker room.

"Why do you think..." Becky trailed off, as Sasha turned back around.

"Why do I think what?"

"What do you expect to happen at the hotel?"

"We'll probably hang out for like 5 minutes, then start having hot make-up sex, why?"

"What makes you think that I'd fuck you again?"

"9 times out of 10, I get what I want, and the other 1 time, I usually make it happen myself." Sasha shrugged.

Becky said nothing, simply smirking and shaking her head in disbelief, as Sasha left.

* * *

Carmella sat in her bedroom at home, watching the post-Draft special, half-asleep. She had an empty glass of wine next to her.

"And the final pick of the 2016 WWE Draft, Smackdown selects, Carmella!"

Carmella smiled a bit, before falling asleep, but she sighed, realizing that she was on Smackdown. Not only was Big Cass on Raw, Sasha Banks was as well.

* * *

Bayley sat in her hotel room, in tears.

"Bayley, it's okay, you'll get called up eventually!" Sasha said, through the phone.

"I'll talk to you later, Sasha."

"Bayley, listen to me. You're way more talented than ANY of those girls that got called up tonight. Your time will come, we both know that."

"I guess."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Good night. Love you."

"Love you too Sasha, good night." Bayley said, hanging up.

* * *

"What's wrong with Bayley?" Becky asked, putting on her underwear. Her hair was a complete mess, and she was visibly sweating.

"I guess she didn't get drafted." Sasha shrugged, sitting on the bed naked, also sweating.

"That's bullshit, she deserves a main roster spot."

"She'll get one."

There was a short period of silence, as Becky continued getting dressed.

"So I guess I'll see ya whenever I see ya." Becky shrugged.

"Yeah."

"I know we're just fuck buddies or whatever, but... can I have a kiss or something? We're not gonna see each other."

Sasha chuckled a bit, before standing up and kissing her.

"I'll miss you, Sash."

"I know." Sasha smiled.

Becky simply chuckled, leaving the hotel room, as Sasha watch her leaving.

"I'll miss you too." Sasha said, under her breath, as Becky closed the door, not hearing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 20th, 2016**

"YOU'RE ACTING FUCKING CRAZY!" Sasha exclaimed, putting her hands on her head, as Becky started to tear up, sitting at the foot of the bed.

They had rented a hotel room together in Brooklyn for the night before Summerslam. The night was going pretty well up to that point, until Becky began to question Sasha about some things she saw her 'like' on social media.

"I just want to know if there's anything going on between you two."

"I can like whatever I want, you obsessive control freak!"

"Are you seeing Seth again or not?"

"That's none of your business, Becky! Why do you care!?"

"Why do I care about who the person I'm having sex with is also having sex with!? Do you know how many random groupies Seth hooks up with? Do you guys use protection?"

"Don't try to make this a safety thing, I know you're just jealous."

"Yes. I have feelings, Sasha. Sorry that my mental health isn't as fucked up as yours."

"I'm the crazy one!? You're sitting here crying because you're not my only fuck buddy."

"You could've told me that."

"That's common sense! We aren't even on the same show, Becky! You think I'm gonna have sex 5 times a year?"

"Impossible for you."

"Wow."

"...I'm not doing this anymore." Becky said, beginning to walk to the door.

Sasha twitched a little bit. In her head, she wanted to cry, apologize, and beg Becky to stay, but she just couldn't.

"Then don't do this anymore."

Becky's eyes got huge, as she stopped and turned around.

"That's honestly how you feel!?"

Sasha shrugged. She was now uncontrollably shaking, and found herself struggling to breathe.

"You're selfish, Sasha."

Becky began to tear up a bit, as Sasha simply closed her eyes.

"You're fucking selfish. You just use people, and you care about no one but yourself. You're evil."

"Yeah, and you got used like the worthless slut you are, now get out!" Sasha snapped.

Becky gasped, as her tears started to fall down her face.

"I said get out!" Sasha repeated, standing up.

"Fuck you! You're gonna die alone because you push away everyone that fucking loves you!"

"BITCH, GET OUT OF HERE!" Sasha cried, shoving Becky out of the doorway and slamming the door, before locking it and hysterically crying into her hands.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you can't explain this!?" Carmella cried, showing Cass the video of him asleep, naked in a hotel room from a few weeks prior.

Cass sat silently, before Carmella stormed out of the hotel room, into the hallway.

* * *

Carmella walked down the hallway, noticing Becky walking towards her direction. They both stopped upon realizing they were both crying.

Becky and Carmella had found themselves teaming up a lot in the one month since the draft. They were scheduled to team up with Naomi against Alexa Bliss, Natalya, and Nikki Bella at Summerslam the next night. They got along pretty well, but weren't very close, and rarely hung out outside of work.

They stood in awkward silence for a bit.

"...what's wrong?" Becky finally said.

"Cass is cheating on me."

"Oh... sorry to hear that."

"What's wrong with you?"

Becky sighed.

"I guess you could say I got my heart broken tonight too."

"Men suck." Carmella said, crossing her arms.

"Women aren't much better." Becky muttered.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing. Maybe you and Cass should try couples therapy or-"

"I broke up with him."

"...that's another option."

"Y'all having a team meeting without me?" Naomi asked, coming from seemingly out of nowhere.

"No." Carmella sighed, sadly.

"Why is everyone crying?"

"Well, I got cheated on."

Naomi hugged Carmella.

"You're better off without him. Cass is a fucking idiot."

"I know, but he was MY fucking idiot."

Naomi chuckled a bit.

"What about you, Becky?"

Becky took another deep sigh.

"I can't even talk about it with anyone."

Becky felt embarrassed enough about the situation as is, and definitely didn't want to explain it to her newfound friends. This was one of the rare instances where she actually missed Charlotte being around 24/7.

"Well the club might cheer you guys up."

"I'm in." Carmella said, immediately.

Becky shrugged.

"I guess."

"Come on, let's go."

"I'm gonna go uh... I'm gonna go talk to Charlotte first." Becky sighed.

Naomi and Carmella nodded, as Becky continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Sasha sat, still in front of the door. She was typing a text on her phone.

 _Sasha: How soon can you get here, then?_

She slowly stood up, wiping the dried tears that were still on her face, before sitting back down on the bed.

 _Seth: Give me 15 minutes._

 _Sasha: If your jerking off before you get here so you can last longer, just get over here, I don't care._

 _Seth: 1. I'm at the restaurant 10 minutes from the hotel. 2. Are you trying to say I don't last long? 3. We're not having sex lmao._

Sasha looked confused at the phone.

 _Sasha: Uh... 1. Okay. 2. Yes. 3. Then why did you say yes to coming over?_

 _Seth: 1. I'm leaving now. 2. Fuck you lol. 3. So I can eat you out and you can suck me off. It's bad luck having sex before a big title match._

Sasha rolled her eyes.

 _Sasha: Okay._

* * *

"I mean... what did you expect, Bex? It's Sasha." Charlotte shrugged.

"So you're on her side?" Becky asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm on the side of common sense."

Becky crossed her arms.

"Okay."

"I'm not saying Sasha being the way she is is okay, I'm just saying you knew what you were getting into. That's why I didn't want you with her."

"I should've listened."

"Well at least now you won't be wondering 'what if'."

"You're right. I got the closure I needed of knowing things will never work out with Sasha, and that it was her fault and not mine, and now I can move on with my life."

"Besides, she's probably already got someone in there replacing you."

* * *

"Fuck, Sasha." Seth groaned, grabbing her hair and forcing it deeper into her mouth.

Sasha pulled her head away.

"Too much, daddy." she gasped, before sucking on the head, stroking him as fast as she could with her hand.

"Babe, I'm about to cum."

"Told you you don't last long." Sasha said, with a smirk.

* * *

"Probably Seth." Becky sighed.

"I don't know why I even said that, I'm sorry. Don't even think about it."

"It's all I've been thinking about for the past 2 days."

"You need something to get your mind off her."

"Carmella and Naomi are waiting for me in the hallway to go to the club with them."

"...you've been in here for like 30 minutes."

"Well I needed to talk."

"Just go out and have fun, Bex."

"I'll try." Becky said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"You might meet somebody."

"I hope not."

* * *

"FUCK, SETH! OH MY GOD!" Sasha moaned, gripping the bed sheets as hard as she could, as Seth pleased her with his tongue.

"Tell me you love me." Seth smirked.

"Shut the fuck up and eat me out."

"I'm not letting you cum until you tell me you love me."

"Then I guess I'm not gonna cum."

Seth wrapped his tongue around her clitoris, as Sasha gripped his hair, trying to force him to stay there, but again, he pulled away.

"Fuck you." Sasha moaned, desperately trying to push his head back down.

"Say it then."

"I'm not saying that shit."

"Okay." Seth shrugged, standing up.

Sasha rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You're such a fucking bitch, I hate you so much." Sasha moaned, beginning to masturbate, as Seth pulled his underwear and pants back up.

"Good luck against Charlotte tomorrow." Seth said, leaving as Sasha desperately tried to make herself cum but couldn't.

She groaned loudly, in frustration. Partially frustrated by her inability to cum at the moment, but mostly frustrated by her inability to say "I love you" to Seth. She didn't love Seth, or Becky, or anyone really, but normally she could just lie and say she did to get what she wanted. Sasha simply gave up and began to cry a bit again.

"I'm gonna die alone because I push everyone away." Sasha repeated, staring up at the ceiling as more tears started to flow.

* * *

"Where's Becky!?" Naomi asked, over the loud music.

"Over there dancing with that guy." Carmella said, pointing.

"Wow. That's 45 minute pep talk from Charlotte must've worked. Where's your guy?"

"I think I'm just gonna wait on someone."

Naomi looked confused.

"What do you mean? Wait on someone to come up to you?"

"No, I like someone specific. I'm gonna just stay single until I find out how to make a move on them."

"Who is it?"

"Not telling." Carmella smiled.

"Is he in the company?"

Carmella chuckled at the word "he".

"Yeah."

"Say no more. If it ain't Jimmy it's none of my business." Naomi laughed, as Becky returned.

"So who's the long haired guy?" Carmella asked.

"Oh, that's Luke, he's a UFC fighter."

"Wait. Like... UFC UFC?"

"Nah, girl, he's in the OTHER UFC." Naomi said sarcastically, as Becky laughed.

"I swear I saw you signing an autograph for him." Carmella said, confused.

"No, I was writing down my phone number."

"Ohhh, I see you! Becky with the bounce back!" Naomi laughed.

"Well, I'm ready to go home when you guys are, we do have a match tomorrow." Becky shrugged, changing the subject.

"Yeah, at the bottom of the card."

"I'm just happy to be on the card, it's my first Summerslam!" Carmella exclaimed.

"I remember my rookie optimism." Naomi said, heading towards the exit, as Carmella and Becky followed, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 21st, 2016, 11:58 AM**

Bayley was walking down the hallway of the hotel the superstars were staying at, coming to visit Sasha. She had been informed that she'd be called up to the main roster the following night on Raw, and was eager to share the news with her best friend.

As she approached the door, she heard a thud against the wall. She slowly opened the door, to see Sasha, sitting on the bed, with her eyes wide.

"Don't touch my phone." Sasha warned.

"Huh?" Bayley asked, as Sasha stood up.

Just then, Bayley noticed the phone on the ground beside her, realizing the thud was Sasha throwing it at the wall. By the time Sasha made it to the door, Bayley had already picked it up.

Bayley looked confused, as the phone displayed a post from a Becky Lynch fanpage on Instagram that often posted pictures of Becky. The picture was of Becky and the UFC fighter she had met the night before. Sasha immediately snatched the phone from Bayley.

"Are you fucking retarded!? I told you don't touch my phone!"

Sasha glared at Bayley, who simply looked at her in response, able to see that Sasha had recently been crying.

"...Sasha what happened?"

"Why are you here!?"

"Well, your first title defense is tonight, champ. Maybe I wanted to wish you good luck?"

Sasha sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Maybe I wanted to tell you I'm debuting on Raw tomorrow!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I got called up!"

"That's great." Sasha said. It sounded disingenuous, but Bayley knew it was just Sasha's current mood.

"Did something happen between you and Becky?"

"Why do you care?"

"...because you're my best friend and you were in here crying and throwing your phone across the room?"

"I wasn't crying." Sasha lied.

"I thought you and Becky worked everything out."

"We did."

"So what happened?"

"I threw my phone." Sasha shrugged.

Bayley sighed.

"Because of the picture on the phone?"

"No!"

"Then why!?"

Sasha simply covered her face.

"Just tell me the truth, Sasha." Bayley said, almost pleading.

Sasha took a deep breath.

"I... I fucked Becky again on draft night."

"Wait, what!?" Bayley gasped.

"You heard me."

"Yeah... I did... continue?"

"Then she got attached, and last night she got mad at me because I liked some of Seth's pictures. She's so fucking stupid." Sasha said, beginning to tear up again.

"Are you and Seth hooking up again?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm single!"

Bayley sighed.

"You threw your phone cause you saw Becky take a picture with a guy, imagine how Becky feels when you're sleeping with Seth."

"I don't care how she feels! No one told her dumbass to fall in love with me in the first place! I straight up told her I have 0 romantic feelings for her whatsoever and she still wants to play the victim and act like this is my fault!?"

"If you have no romantic feelings for her then why are you jealous right now?"

"I'm not jealous! If I wanted Becky all to myself I would've started dating her!"

"If you're not jealous then what's your frustration?"

"Just shut up, Bayley." Sasha said, standing up.

"Just admit you're jealous because you actually care about Becky... where are you going?" Bayley asked, as Sasha left the room.

* * *

"Bank Statement! Sasha has the Bank Statement locked in!" Cole exclaimed, over the roaring fans inside of the Barclays Center.

"I think Charlotte's gonna tap, and Sasha's gonna retain-WAIT! SHE REVERSED IT!" Graves gasped, as Charlotte managed to roll over, still in the submission maneuver as Sasha's shoulders touched the mat.

"1...2...3!"

* * *

"Here's your winner, and the NEW Raw Women's Champion, Charlotte!"

Becky, Carmella, and Naomi stood in front of the television in their locker room.

"Damn, Sasha fought her ass off." Naomi said, taking a sip of water. Carmella nodded.

"Through that injury too. She's so good. I hope she's okay."

Becky said nothing, watching Charlotte celebrate as Sasha started to cry a bit.

"She looked banged up."

"Let's go check on her maybe?" Carmella asked, as the video package for the Intercontinental Championship match between Apollo Crews and The Miz up next.

Becky sighed.

"Yeah, she'll probably be with the medic." Naomi said, walking out of the room, as Carmella followed. Becky begrudgingly followed as well.

* * *

"Sasha, please relax." The medic said, as Sasha tried to stand up.

"I'm fine." Sasha lied, wincing in pain.

"Sit down, Sasha."

She sighed, sitting back down, as Carmella walked in.

Carmella stood frozen, unable to say anything. She was shocked at Sasha's intimidating beauty, even after a rough match.

Sasha looked confused as to why this random girl that just got called up from NXT decided to walk into the medic's room and just stare at her, before Naomi and Becky walked in.

"You okay?" Naomi asked, as Carmella nervously stepped behind her teammates. Becky stood emotionlessly, looking at the ground.

"Uh-I-yeah, I'm... I'm good." Sasha said, flustered by Becky's presence.

"Just making sure. Carmella pointed out you took that rough bump on your neck."

Carmella's eyes got huge, embarrassed that Naomi would mention visiting Sasha was her idea.

Sasha simply put her hand on her neck and shrugged.

"It didn't feel good, but I'm fine."

"Okay, just making sure. See ya around, grape." Naomi smiled.

Sasha chuckled a bit, looking down at her own ring boots, for about 20 seconds. When she looked up, only Carmella was standing there.

Sasha raised her eyebrows, waiting for Carmella to explain why she was still there.

"I... I just wanted to say that you did, like... really great tonight and... just-go-I... I just um... I can't wait till you get your rematch."

"Thanks." Sasha said, flatly. Sasha was too busy thinking about Becky to pick up on Carmella's obvious nervousness. Meanwhile, Carmella wanted to jump off of a cliff due to her embarrassing inability to even speak to Sasha.

"I'm gonna go now."

"Okay, bye Carmella."

Carmella stopped in her tracks, turning around.

"You know my name?"

"...yeah...you've been on the main roster for a month now...we were in NXT together for a little bit...why wouldn't I know your name?" Sasha said, confused.

"I just... I... I don't know, I was a manager most of the time you were there and we never really interacted so I thought maybe you didn't know who I was."

"Are you coming, Mella?" Naomi asked, walking in.

"Yeah. Bye, Sasha."

Sasha waved, as Naomi and Carmella left. Sasha brushed Carmella's nervousness off as a starstruck rookie acting like a fan, but she couldn't brush off Becky showing up. She didn't know whether to be glad Becky came to check on her or to be sad that Becky said nothing the entire time. She thought about it a little while longer, as the medic continued to do physical tests on her.

"What's it looking like?" Sasha asked.

"Well..."


	5. Chapter 5

**September 11th, 2016, 10:37 AM**

"Oh my god!" Carmella moaned, repeatedly pressing on her own clit as fast as she could with her middle finger on her right hand.

In her left hand was her phone, which was displaying an edited YouTube video titled "Sasha Banks HOT moments compilation". She was wearing a pair of bluetooth headphones.

Carmella couldn't help but kiss the screen. Her eyes began to roll in the back of her head, as she felt her orgasm beginning. It abruptly stopped as she noticed Alexa standing at the foot of the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Carmella yelled, dropping her phone and immediately pulling up her pants and underwear, as she took her headphones off.

"I've been trying to get your attention for 2 minutes." Alexa said, picking up Carmella's phone.

"What do you want!?"

"I heard you got back with Cass."

"So?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause... we talked about our differences and worked them out."

"Differences? He cheated!"

"Every relationship has it's problems."

"What about her?" Alexa asked, pointing at the phone, which displayed a slow motion close up of Sasha's ass bouncing, as she landed roughly onto the mat.

"Sasha's out of my league, and I don't even really like her like that."

Alexa looked back and forth between the video and Carmella a few times, before Carmella snatched the phone away.

"Alexa, I appreciate your concern, but I have my love life under control."

"Okay, sure... good luck tonight I guess." Alexa said, referring to the Six-pack elimination challenge match that night to crown the first ever Smackdown Women's Champion.

"Same to you." Carmella smiled, as Alexa left the room.

* * *

 **4:43 PM**

"FUCK!" Sasha screamed as Xavier Woods began fucking her deeper and more roughly, from behind, while his thumb sat tightly inside her asshole.

He grabbed a handful of her now light purple hair and began to pull it hard as she desperately gripped the sheets.

"You're amazing!" Sasha moaned, while Xavier pulled his thumb out of her, and slapped her ass roughly, causing an even louder moan.

He increased his pace even more, as Sasha began to rub her own clit.

"I'm cumming!" she gasped.

Xavier groaned, feeling Sasha tightening around him as she let out a shuddering moan.

"Holy shit." Sasha moaned, coming down from her orgasm.

"Where can I cum?" Xavier asked, almost desperately.

"Anywhere."

"Come here."

Xavier pulled out, and grabbed Sasha's waist, pulling her off of the bed and placing her on her knees in front of him.

Sasha smirked a bit, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out as Xavier began masturbating over her.

"Fuck!" He groaned, as his cum shot out onto Sasha's face.

He groaned more and more, as he continued to ride out his orgasm for a few seconds.

"That was a lot." Sasha smiled.

"God damn, Sasha." Xavier moaned, as Sasha began sucking the head of his dick, while stroking the shaft, trying to get every last drop of cum she could. Staring up at him and making eye contact the whole time. She slowly pulled it out of her mouth.

"I need a towel."

Xavier stood up, reaching into a drawer and pulled out one, before handing it to her.

He sat down on the bed, out of breath, while Sasha wiped her cum covered face clean and began to dress herself.

"That was great." he said.

Sasha smiled.

"It was great for me too."

"...did you and Bayley wanna go to dinner with us tonight?"

"Sounds too much like a date." Sasha winced.

Xavier chuckled.

"What if I promise it's not a date?"

"Don't fall in love with me, Woods, that wasn't part of the deal."

"You make it hard not to."

"If you want this to be a regular thing, stop with all the lovey-dovey shit, Woods."

"I went from 'daddy' to Woods that fast?"

Sasha simply rolled her eyes.

There was a bit of silence, before Xavier broke it.

"Why are you so afraid of a relationship?"

"We're never fucking again." Sasha said, walking out of the door.

"Really?"

Xavier sighed, realizing she wasn't joking.

* * *

 **8:25 PM**

"Carmella's tapping out!" Michael Cole exclaimed, as Sasha watched intently, from the bed of her hotel room.

"Here's your winner, and the new WWE Smackdown Women's Champion, Becky Lynch!"

Sasha stared at the screen, wondering how she fucked up having Becky Lynch being head over heels in love with her.

She set a timer on her phone for 15 minutes.

Usually when she began to think about Becky, she'd just find someone close by to fuck. That always helped get her mind off of her.

Sasha wasn't exactly sure if she would call Becky when the 15 minute timer went off, but that was her initial idea. She assumed obviously Becky's parents and Charlotte would call her first, and that she'd be congratulated backstage, and 15 minutes just seemed like a reasonable amount of time for all that to happen. The idea of talking to Becky began to give her a stress headache. She still didn't feel any differently about Becky. She was still just a friend that she wanted to fuck. Maybe if she was on Raw she could be monogamous with Becky, but even then, she definitely didn't want a relationship.

Her racing thoughts were eventually interrupted by the loud timer ringing.

Sasha swallowed the spit that accumulated in her mouth, symbolically swallowing her pride, and began dialing Becky's number.

The phone rang 8 times.

"It's Becky, I'm sorry, you must've missed me. I'll call you back as soon as possible. Leave me a voicemail if you want."

Sasha hung up, as tears started to pour down her face.

She didn't exactly know why, or why she felt pressure in her chest, but both were definitely happening.

After a few minutes, she called again.

The phone rang 8 times.

"It's Becky, I'm sorry, y-"

She hung up and immediately called again.

The phone rang 8 times.

"It's Be-"

She hung up and called again, as she began trembling. She wasn't sure if she was having a panic attack or not.

The phone rang 8 times.

"It's Becky, I-"

Sasha hung up and began calling again, almost unable to breathe. She felt as if a someone her own size was just standing on top of her chest.

The phone rang 5 times.

"Hello?" Becky asked.

Sasha immediately snapped out of whatever was happening to her upon hearing Becky's voice. The pressure in her chest went away, she stopped trembling, and she was able to begin to catch her breath.

"Hello?" Becky repeated.

"Hey." Sasha managed to say, still catching her breath.

"I hung up on my father for this, this better be important."

"I... I didn't realize you were on the phone the whole time."

"Yeah, you kept calling me so I just told him I'd call him back."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Why'd you call?"

"...congrats, Becky. You deserve the title. You've always deserved it. I'm proud of you."

"You called me 5 times in a row for that?"

"...and I... yeah."

"And you what?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Sasha, what else?"

"...I'm sorry and I miss you and I wish you were here and... and I've been trying everything I can to fill this void, and it's all temporary, nothing lasts, I just end up feeling empty."

"...okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Becky, I just... with you on Smackdown and me being... the way I am, anything exclusive just wouldn't work out."

"When you say 'the way you are', you're referring to your hypersexuality and your serious commitment issues that you have for some reason that you're keeping bottled up inside, right?"

"Hypersexuality?"

"Sex addiction, excessive sex drive, whatever you call it."

"Everyone likes sex, Becky."

"Not as much as you."

Sasha took a deep sigh.

"I just... I don't think a serious relationship would work between us, but if you really want to try maybe we can j-"

"I have a boyfriend now." Becky said.

Sasha went silent, as she started to cry again.

"...hello?" Becky asked.

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"Yes."

Sasha began trembling again, this time in anger.

"Anything else?" Becky asked, impatiently.

"I hope your next flight falls out of the sky you fucking cunt."

"What!?"

Sasha hung up, throwing the phone at the wall.

She stared forward at the dent in the wall that she had just made, realizing she wouldn't be getting her security deposit back.

Her breathing slowly calmed as she layed down, staring up at the ceiling.

"She has a boyfriend now." Sasha almost chuckled, out loud.

She shook her head, wiping her tears, and pulled the blanket over herself, while her phone sat, broken, on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**September 19th, 2016**

Charlotte sat in her hotel room, preparing herself for the last Raw before Clash of Champions. She was scheduled to defend her title in a triple threat match with Bayley and Sasha at the pay-per-view.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. The knock was soft, and indicated nervousness.

Charlotte stood up, walked to the door, and looked through the peephole, to see Bayley standing there.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked.

"To talk to you."

Charlotte groaned, and opened the door, walking back to the foot of her bed.

Bayley entered, closing the door behind her.

"I know you don't care, but... Sasha's acting really weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Her phone is broken and she said she doesn't want a new one, she never wants to hang out, she just sits alone in her hotel rooms, only time I saw her this week was Raw."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're Becky's best friend."

Charlotte looked confused.

"And?"

"Maybe you can help me help them work things out."

"She told Becky she hopes she dies."

"What!?" Bayley gasped.

"Yeah, she called Becky apologizing and tried to make things work, Becky told her she's dating Luke, and she flipped out on her and called her a cunt and said she hopes she dies."

Bayley fell silent.

"So yeah, I don't think Becky wants anything to do with Sasha." Charlotte said, coldly.

Bayley simply hung her head, and left the room.

* * *

Sasha stared up at the ceiling, almost emotionlessly, laying down in her room, with Paige's face in-between her legs.

This had been going on for 40 minutes at this point.

Sasha gasped, rubbing the back of Paige's head.

She held the breath in for a while before exhaling.

"It's not gonna happen." Sasha said, flatly.

Paige sat up, catching her breath, and staring disappointedly, and a bit confused at Sasha.

Sasha continued staring at the ceiling, as if she didn't even want to look at the woman who had just been performing oral sex on her.

"I... I'm sorry." Paige said, nervously.

Sasha said nothing, still staring at the ceiling, creating a tense silence.

Paige frowned a bit, unsure of what to say, or do, as the silence became more tense and awkward. She was fairly confident that she wasn't to blame, but apologizing was her first instinctual reaction to Sasha's dissatisfaction. Paige stared at her a little while longer, arranging words to say in her head, as Sasha continued to stare up at the ceiling. While Paige felt a wave of embarrassment and intense awkwardness, Sasha felt numbness. The overwhelming feeling of nothing at all overtook her. Eventually Paige spoke.

"I've never not been able to make someone cum before, so I don't rea-"

"It's not your fault." Sasha said, flatly, still refusing to look down from the ceiling

Paige nodded, realizing there was something seriously wrong with Sasha, as she scanned her naked body with her eyes.

"...maybe I can try again?"

"You just ate me out for almost an hour and nothing happened."

"It seemed like you were getting kinda close, maybe I-"

"Just leave."

"...okay."

Paige awkwardly stood up, leaving the hotel room, as Sasha continued to stare up at the ceiling, with tears forming in her eyes.

Sasha continued to lay there, staring up at the ceiling, drowning in her own emotions and thoughts before she heard a frantic knock at the door.

"SASHA! WE HAVE TO GO!" she heard Bayley yell, on the other side of the door.

Sasha looked extremely confused, looking at her hotel clock, realizing she had been laying there for 2 hours.

"Uh... okay hold on!"

* * *

 **Over the next seven months** , Becky continued to date Luke, happily. Survivor Series, Royal Rumble, and Wrestlemania 33 passed, and she hadn't heard from Sasha. She didn't really want to hear from her, but she definitely expected to. Or at least hear Bayley mention her. It was almost as if Bayley went out of her way not to mention her to Becky. For the first couple months, she thought about it quite a lot, because deep down she missed Sasha, but once she made it to January without even once hearing from her, she barely crossed her mind.

Sasha spent the rest of her 2016 silently suffering. She didn't make much of an effort to hide it, and stayed to herself, despite Bayley's consistent efforts to get her to be social, which included buying her a new cell phone. It wasn't all bad. She did manage to defeat Charlotte to regain her Raw Women's Championship, and took part in the first women's WWE pay-per-view main event match, but she once again got injured AND lost the title in that match, ending her second reign at only 27 days. She also lost a subsequent Iron Woman match with Charlotte that stipulated that she couldn't challenge for the title for the rest of Charlotte's reign. The physical pain from her accumulating injuries and the emotional/mental pain from her failed romantic life, growing insecurity about her in-ring career's long term future, combined with her self-imposed isolation sunk her into a period of depression. In the first few months of 2017, Sasha felt a strange sense of jealousy, watching Bayley ascend up the ranks, and capture the championship, when she would usually be proud of her best friend. Also in those months, she had been slowly beginning to start having sex with people again, with one major difference. She was much colder to people and their feelings. And the sex itself was a lot different. She had to be in control, and she needed to dominate and demean her sex partners. It was a mental thing for her. The worse she treated them, the less chance they would fall in love with her, and vice-versa.

Over the same seven months that Becky was in her happy relationship, ignoring Sasha's existence, Carmella was in her tumultuous one with Cass, while thinking about Sasha the whole time. Cass had stopped being unfaithful, and made serious efforts to make the relationship stronger, but it was obvious that Carmella was pretty much over it emotionally, and only stayed in the relationship because it was familiar, comfortable, and convenient. They both knew it, even though Cass didn't know exactly WHY, and they both decided not to address it, and continued to pretend that nothing was wrong.

* * *

 **April 3rd, 2017**

"A superstar shakeup!?" Bayley yelled at the locker room television, excitedly.

Sasha had a confused facial expression, as she watched her best friend, the Raw Women's Champion, excitedly bouncing around.

"Why are you excited? You're not going anywhere with that belt."

"I know, but it's exciting! Almost anything could happen! Cena could come back to Raw, you could finally go to Smackdown like you want!"

Sasha sighed, nodding.

She had become increasingly frustrated with being on the Raw roster. In fact, the week before, she had broke down crying in the locker room, confiding in Bayley that she no longer had the confidence that earned her the "Boss" moniker, and she felt like she'd never be able to regain her title. That conversation ended in Sasha deciding that she needed a fresh start and a change of scenery. Unfortunately, going to Smackdown wasn't that simple. Especially with who was already there.

"Have you talked to-"

"No." Sasha said immediately.

Bayley fell silent. She was unsure what to say, cause it had been almost a year since they discussed Becky.

"If you w-"

"If you're going to mention who I think you're going to mention, just shut up in advance, please."

Bayley fell silent.

* * *

 **April 12th, 2017**

The shake-up didn't feature many moves in the Women's divisions, but the few moves that did happen were drastic. Former Smackdown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss, along with Mickie James, were sent to Raw. Tamina and Lana were sent to Smackdown... along with Charlotte Flair, who just happened to be the most dominant wrestler in the division over the past 2 years. Despite initially wanting to switch shows, Sasha was pleasantly relieved to avoid being re-united with Becky, and also become the strongest contender for the Raw Women's Championship, with Charlotte gone.

One person who wasn't satisfied with the shake-up's results, was Carmella. She was hoping the Smackdown would receive Sasha, instead of Charlotte, but that didn't happen.

It was almost 2AM, as Carmella sat in her hotel room's bed, watching YouTube highlights of the episode of Smackdown that had ended a few hours ago. She closed the YouTube app, and opened Instagram, going to Sasha's page. About half an hour before, Carmella had drank one wine glass too many, which might have given her the false confidence she was feeling, as she hit the "message" button.

Carmella stared at the empty inbox, realizing that she had never messaged Sasha before. Ever. The most interaction they'd ever had was in the trainer's room 8 months ago. She cringed, thinking about how awkwardly she fell over own words. She slowly typed "Hey Sasha! Did you see me tonight?", and hit send.

She took a deep breath, reading it a few times, before closing the app.

"She probably won't even re-"

Carmella gasped when less than a minute later, her phone vibrated.


	7. Chapter 7

_"We have to do something about Charlotte."_

Carmella rolled her eyes, at Natalya's message. Apparently, this was sent to a group chat titled "Anti-Flair Alliance" that also included Tamina. She simply muted notifications for the chat, and continued watching the episode of Friends on the television.

She periodically checked her phone for a response, not seeing one.

* * *

Sasha layed in her hotel bed, confused, reading Carmella's message.

 _"_ _Hey Sasha! Did you see me tonight?"_

She typed a simple response, before Googling "Carmella", to see if she missed anything important that happened on Smackdown, besides Charlotte getting sent there.

* * *

 _"Didn't watch."_

Carmella immediately typed _"I wore a really dark shade of lipstick. Trying something new, haha!"_

* * *

Sasha simply stared at her phone for a while.

"...what?" she chuckled a bit. Possibly the first time she smiled or laughed without faking it in months.

* * *

Carmella cringed at how awkward the message was. She wanted to un-send it, but it was too late. The little notification telling her Sasha read it had already popped up.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" she asked, rubbing her temples. Her embarrassment almost made her drunkenness wear off.

Carmella stared at the phone for what felt like 3 minutes, before she got the notification indicating Sasha had responded.

 _"lol"_

Carmella face-palmed, trying to figure out how to extend the conversation.

 _"Wyd?"_ she typed.

She put her phone down for a few seconds, before it vibrated again.

Surprisingly, Sasha had replied immediately.

Carmella eagerly unlocked her phone and read the message.

 _"What do you want?"_

After gasping in shock, Carmella frowned, sighing, assuming that she was annoying Sasha.

* * *

Sasha's phone vibrated, and she opened Carmella's response.

 _"Nothing. I'm sorry."_

Sasha sighed, realizing how rude her previous message sounded and immediately began typing, sending " _Obviously you messaged me for a reason, I don't like small talk so get to the point lol_ "

A few minutes passed, as Sasha tried to occupy herself, but her curiosity made her continuously go back to the chat, seeing that Carmella was typing her message.

While she waited, Sasha clicked on Carmella's profile, scrolling through her pictures.

Obviously, Sasha had seen Carmella before, and knew what she looked like, but she never particularly checked her out or looked at her and thought about her in a sexual way before.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated, and she opened Carmella's message.

 _"I know we don't know each other very well and we rarely talk, but I have feelings for you, and I thought they'd go away, but it's been a year and I'm still falling in love with you and I don't know why I'm telling you but I just had to get it off my chest."_

Sasha felt her stomach drop when she read the word "love". How could Carmella be "falling in love" with her from afar? They weren't on the same show, they weren't around each other often, and they had a total of three conversations ever. One of which was the awkward one in the trainer's room at Summerslam. Then it hit her. That's why she was acting so awkward. She didn't even realize that she'd been thinking for 10 minutes before she responded.

* * *

 _"Aren't you dating Cass?"_

Carmella sighed and face-palmed again, before typing her instinctual response, which was _"unfortunately"._

The letters on the phone slowly became clearer as her intoxication continued to wear off, and she slowly started to realize what she had done.

"Why did I even message her?" Carmella asked, aloud.

As the phone vibrated, she immediately opened Sasha's message.

 _"I'm very flattered but I don't feel the same way."_

Carmella gave a sigh of relief. The worst Sasha could say was no, so at least the worst was over. She typed " _I understand."_ and layed down, closing her eyes.

Sadness slowly started to wash over her as she began to realize that she now had confirmation that her obsession with Sasha would never lead to anything in real life. She had essentially poured her heart out to her for no reason, but at least she got some sort of closure on the situation, and felt a lot more relaxed without the burden of that huge secret hanging over her head.

The phone vibrated again.

Carmella opened her eyes, seeing that Sasha had sent another message. She opened her phone once again.

 _"You're sexy as fuck tho"_

After nearly dropping her phone, Carmella re-read it, confirming that the message was real. A smile slowly grew on her face.

"Oh my god!" Carmella smiled, just staring at the phone.

She covered her mouth, reading it over and over again.

"...wait... but she just said..."

Carmella finished the rest of that thought inside her head, trying to make sense of what was going on.

She sent back _"Thanks, not as much as you."_

* * *

Sasha typed _"Snapchat name?"_ While she waited for a response, she opened her front camera, looking at her own face.

"Ew." she said, running her hand through her purple, frizzy bed hair.

Carmella responded _"fabulousmella718"_

Sasha sighed, dissatisfied with her appearance, as she added Carmella on Snapchat. As soon as she got added back, she sent her a selfie with the caption " _it's me_ ".

* * *

Carmella was confused about Sasha's mixed signals, but excitedly opened the picture message, gazing at Sasha.

"She's so beautiful." she said aloud, to no one.

She opened her own front camera and looked at herself.

"Ew." she said, cringing at the sight of her own face.

She sighed, deciding that she had to send a picture back, even though she thought she looked ugly. She took one and deleted it. Then she took another one, before deleting that too. She repeated this process somewhere between 20 and 30 times.

* * *

Sasha sat, bored, waiting for Carmella's response.

When the notification popped up, alerting her that Carmella had finally responded, she quickly grabbed her phone and opened the picture message.

"Mmmm." Sasha smirked said, looking at the selfie that was also captioned _"it's me",_ and liking what she saw.

She started typing a Snapchat text message to her.

* * *

 _"I don't want a relationship or anything like that but I kinda wanna sit on your face."_

Carmella's eyes got huge, for a few reasons.

One, Sasha's boldness caught her extremely off-guard. Sasha's confidence was one of the things Carmella found most attractive about her, but she never expected Sasha would just take it upon herself to randomly say something like that.

Two, she had never done anything sexually with another woman before. She kissed a girl during spring break at college once, but that was it. She had recently began to explore her thoughts about hooking up with other women more, due to her massive crush on Sasha, and the thought of someone sitting on her face both scared and excited her.

Lastly, Sasha found her sexually attractive enough to say something like that to her. Carmella didn't have self-esteem issues, and definitely considered herself to be a good-looking woman. Just not as good-looking as Sasha.

She smiled a bit, as she took a deep sigh and responded with _"Lol wow, so you just want sex?"_

Sasha responded immediately, saying _"Yeah but the way you're acting, I'm not sure if I want it."_

Carmella's smile immediately disappeared.

"What!? What the fuck!?" She exclaimed aloud. She frantically typed _"What do you mean?"_

Tears almost started to form in her eyes as Carmella ran her hands through her hair, trying to think of what she could've possibly done wrong. The previous messages had already disappeared (which was the reason Sasha wanted to take the conversation to Snapchat), and she didn't remember saying anything that would particularly offend or turn off Sasha. When her phone vibrated, she opened the message so fast, Sasha hadn't even closed the chat yet.

 _"You're gonna get your feelings hurt. You're coming into my DMs at 2 in the morning talking about you love me and shit, lmao. I'm not really looking for love, I'm just looking for someone hot to fuck, and dominate, but you're gonna be hurt when I emotionally neglect you afterwards."_

Carmella knew it was true. Her heart was already hurting knowing Sasha didn't feel the same way, but all the talk about sex with Sasha was starting to make her lust take control of the conversation. She typed _"No I'm down haha. No strings attached."_

* * *

Sasha sighed, debating on whether or not to send the message she had typed out. Normally she would just let Carmella make this mistake, and take advantage of the situation, but she felt the overwhelming urge to warn her before she broke her heart.

"Fuck it." she said, hitting send.

* * *

 _"That's what Becky said. We were good friends. She hates me now. We're not friends anymore."_

A fire of jealousy started to burn through Carmella's body from even thinking about Sasha hooking up with someone else. She wanted to ask more questions about her and Becky. It was at that moment she realized she should stop pursuing Sasha... but for some reason... she couldn't.

Carmella started to think Sasha wasn't completely sure about it herself, and decided it was time to do a little convincing.

She lifted her shirt and sent a picture of her semi-revealing bra, with the caption _"You're gonna turn down this?"_

After a few minutes, Carmella smiled and nodded, as she got the notification that Sasha had used the replay option, to see the picture one last time before it disappeared forever.

After several minutes passed, Sasha responded with a picture message of her own.

It was a picture of Sasha in her hotel room bathroom. The camera was aimed at the mirror. Sasha, wearing only her panties and no bra, was facing away from the mirror, arching her back. There was a read circle Sasha had drawn over the picture on her ass, with the caption _"you don't know how many friendships this has ruined"_ with some laughing emojiis.

Carmella chuckled, and fought the urge to screenshot it, as she used the replay option.

She sent _"We aren't close friends anyway."_ in response, and patiently waited for Sasha to message back.

After what seemed like forever, she got a response. Carmella was shocked to see how long the text was.

 _"Ground rules. First off, when and if this happens, don't tell anyone. Best friends included, they shouldn't even know about this conversation. Secondly, I'm rough. Really rough. If you don't want to be called degrading names, slapped around a bit, or spat on, you have to let me know. And even then, I might get too caught up in the heat of the moment and do it anyway. Thirdly, don't call me Sasha during it, call me The Boss, unless you like me spitting in your face, cause that's probably what I'll do if you don't call me The Boss. And finally, you don't cum without permission. If you do, you'll be punished, and trust me, you won't enjoy it. I've warned you sufficiently to the point where if you come crying to me about how you want more than just sex with me, I won't feel bad. Infact I'll probably block you lmao."_

Carmella uncomfortably stared at the last sentence of that message, before typing _"Where do I sign? lol"_

 _"Type your full name below."_

She chuckled at Sasha's sarcastic response, before complying.

 _"Carmella Van Dale."_

 _"Full name including middle, please."_

Carmella laughed again.

 _"Carmella Leah Van Dale"_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Goodnight."_

Carmella waited for a response for about 15 minutes, before realizing that she likely wasn't getting one, since Sasha had opened the message a whole 10 minutes ago.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I PUT A KINDA DEPRESSING AUTHOR'S NOTE ON MY PROFILE WITH IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT STORY UPDATES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES!**_

 **April 13th, 2017**

"I have to tell you something very important but you can't tell anyone." Carmella said, excitedly into her phone.

"Okay..." Alexa tentatively replied, on the other line.

"I told Sasha how I felt about her last night!"

"What!? Really!?"

"Yes, liquid courage, I still can't believe I did it!" Carmella laughed.

"And how did she respond exactly?"

"Well... she told me that she wanted to like be no strings attached, and keep it a secret-"

"Yet you're telling me."

"Which is why you can't tell anyone."

"Except Nia."

"If Nia tells everyone and ruins this for me, she's too big for me to kill her, so I'm just gonna kill you twice." Carmella threatened.

"Go on." Alexa chuckled.

"She wants no strings attached, but she thinks I'm hot and definitely made it clear she wants to fuck me."

"Congratulations."

"But the problem is I actually want her."

"...I thought you said she wants to h-."

"No, like I want her to be mine." Carmella clarified, very seriously.

"Uh..."

"Like, I was looking through all her pictures and Summer has liked every single one of them. I know it's none of my business but are they really good friends or are they fucking? Can you find out for me somehow?"

"Carmella, you've been talking to Sasha for less than 24 hours."

"So?"

"Have you even spoken to her since last night?"

"I told her good morning."

"Did she respond?" Alexa asked.

"No, she just read it. Should I send nudes?"

"Uh..."

"Don't uh me, Alexa, if you have something to say then say it."

"It's just that... 1, you said Sasha doesn't want to be tied down to just you, correct?"

Carmella sighed.

"Because I haven't gotten a chance to make her fall in love with me yet but yes, that's correct for right now."

"Okay, and 2, I don't know if you remember a guy named Big Cass or anything, but last time I checked you two were dating?"

"I just broke up with him like 20 minutes ago."

"Why!?"

"For Sasha, duh. Shit, I should tell her that, let me text her right now."

* * *

"I've been staying far away from you for a reason, you're nothing but trouble." Finn laughed, walking down the hallway of the hotel, as Sasha followed him.

"Why do you assume that?"

"I've heard stories about you, Banks."

"Then you shouldn't be running from me." Sasha smiled, catching up to him.

Just then, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Let me guess, one of your boyfriends?" Finn laughed.

"I don't have boyfriends, I have one night stands that turn into stalkers."

Sasha pulled it out, seeing that she had a Snapchat text message from Carmella.

"Stalker isn't a nice word, I think he prefers to be called The Architect."

"Are we going to fuck or not?" Sasha asked, impatiently.

"You've asked 5 times and I haven't said yes."

"You haven't said no either, playing hard to get isn't the way to turn me on, Balor."

"But here you are, outside my hotel room."

Sasha rolled her eyes, as Finn opened the door, walking in, holding the door open for her to follow him.

"I don't enter rooms I'm not invited in." Sasha said, crossing her arms.

"I mean, you've followed me all this way."

"I need a formal invitation."

"I hereby invite you into my hotel room." Finn laughed, as Sasha took off her shoes and socks in the doorway, leaving him confused.

"You're gonna get on the ground, kiss my feet, and beg me to come in your hotel room so you can worship and please me like the goddess I am, or I'm leaving."

Finn stood silently, almost a bit in shock.

"Guess I'll just go then." Sasha shrugged.

She bent over to pick up her socks and shoes, but put them back down once she saw Finn kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"Sash-"

"I'm the Boss, bitch." Sasha interrupted, immediately.

"Boss, please come in. I want to worship you."

"Only if you promise that you're the Boss's bitch."

"I promise."

"You promise what?"

Finn sighed, feeling his own dick nearly bursting out of his pants at the idea of fucking Sasha Banks.

"I promise I'm the Boss's bitch."

"Now do what you're down there to do." Sasha said, walking in, closing and locking the hotel room door behind her, as Finn began kissing her feet.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Carmella checked her phone, seeing that Sasha hadn't even opened her message, which read " _I broke up with Cass today just fyi_ ". She disappointingly sighed, before sending " _wyd?_ ".

* * *

"If you cum in my mouth, I'm going to squeeze your fucking balls as hard as I can, do you understand me?" Sasha asked, before returning Finn's dick to the inside of her mouth.

"Yes, Boss." Finn groaned, as Sasha desperately and sloppily brought him closer to orgasm, twisting her head and hand as fast as she could up and down his length.

Her phone vibrated, receiving Carmella's message as she gagged, with the head of Finn's penis reaching her throat.

"Boss, I'm about to cum."

Sasha relentlessly continued.

"Boss please." Finn begged, almost afraid to push her off.

Sasha devilishly made eye contact, as she continued.

"Boss, I'm cumming, I-fuck!"

Sasha's squeezed her eyes shut, as Finn shot into her mouth. She re-opened them and grabbed Finn's balls with her right hand.

"Sasha, I'm sorry!" Finn moaned, continuing to empty himself into Sasha's mouth, as Sasha continued to please him with her left hand and mouth eagerly. After a few more seconds, Sasha made good on her threat, squeezing his ballsack with a vice grip, as he let out a helpless, painful scream.

Sasha smiled, letting go and swallowing as Finn bent over in pain.

"Hurry up and get hard again so I can ride it, bitch." she demanded.

* * *

"Maybe she's just busy." Carmella said out loud, to herself, seeing that her message was unopened after 30 minutes.

* * *

"You're nothing but a fuck toy." Sasha moaned, bouncing up and down on Finn's surprisingly still hard dick, despite the pain he felt in his scrotum from Sasha's earlier squeezing.

Finn said nothing, simply allowing her to take him.

"You've got a nice cock for a white boy." Sasha teased, edging closer to orgasm.

Finn was almost afraid to smirk, feeling as though Sasha would punish him for any sign of enjoyment.

"What's my name?"

"The Boss."

"No, my name." Sasha moaned, shakily.

"This feels like a trap."

"Say my fucking name, Finn!" Sasha nearly pleaded, riding him even faster.

"Sasha."

"Again." she moaned, secretly loving hearing her name said in an Irish accent.

"Sasha."

"Holy shit!" Sasha moaned before gasping and going silent as she rode out her orgasm.

* * *

Nearly an hour after she sent her last message, Carmella finally received Sasha's response. It read " _let me see you"_. She was a little annoyed that Sasha not only took an hour to respond, but also completely ignored both of her messages, but she complied, sending her a brief video message that ended with her seductively winking at the camera.

* * *

Sasha replayed the snap and smirked, as she walked to the hotel lobby. She simply responded _"so hot"_ as Bayley approached her.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Sasha smiled, with a sarcastic wave.

"What have you been up to?"

"Hung out with Finn earlier."

Sasha's phone vibrated from Carmella's response.

"Wow you-nevermind you're gonna get mad at me." Bayley laughed.

"What?" she asked, opening Carmella's selfie that was captioned " _my turn to see you_ ".

"No, you're gonna hate me."

"Just say it."

"I thought of a joke and you're not gonna like it."

"Say it." Sasha smiled, confused.

"I was going to say maybe you were hooking up with Finn because you miss a different Irish person."

"Oh, fuck you, that's not even funny."

"I told you." Bayley shrugged with a smile as Sasha's expression became very serious.

"Can you seriously go fuck off somewhere? You just ruined my day."

"I'm sorry." Bayley said, her smile disappearing as she noticed Sasha's breathing becoming heavy.

Sasha was so angry she forgot all about the fact that she was having a conversation with Carmella.

"Sasha, calm down." Bayley instructed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bring her up!" Sasha snapped.

"I won't, I'm sorry."

"Ever!"

"I won't, I swear!"

Sasha took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself, which didn't work as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I want to punch you so bad right now, Bayley, that wasn't funny."

"I didn't realize it was still such a sensitive topic for you, Sasha, I'm sorry." Bayley said, hugging her.

"Just please don't bring her up." Sasha begged, hugging her back, barely able to hold back from crying.

* * *

Carmella obliviously waited for a response that she never received for the rest of the day, before messaging her " _goodnight_ " before bed.

* * *

 **April 18th, 2017**

Becky Lynch got dressed in the Smackdown women's locker room, sensing a weird tension in the air. It seemed every time she glanced around the room, Carmella was staring at her.

That's because she was. She still distinctly remembered Sasha mentioning a friends with benefits situation with Becky that didn't work out, which triggered her jealousy. She stared Becky up and down, questioning in her own head why Sasha gave the orange-haired former champion a chance before her.

Becky shrugged it off, assuming it was tension from the fact that Charlotte was her best friend, and was currently in the process of leap frogging the entire Smackdown Women's roster for a title shot at Naomi's women's championship.

Carmella took a selfie, sending it to Sasha with the caption " _Hey, Boss._ "

After a little while, Sasha responded back with a selfie that was captioned with smiling emojiis as women started to leave the locker room.

Carmella took another one that said " _You were so fucking fine on Raw last night, I was obsessed lol._ "

Sasha responded saying " _You didn't say anything to me about it last night"_

Carmella made a sad facial expression and said " _I was waiting on you to hit me up first but you never do that"_

The next snap she received was a selfie of Sasha captioned " _I've never seen your nipples yet, you should change that._ "

"Wow." she said aloud, looking at the phone. She took a picture of the floor and wrote " _Why did you just ignore what I said? Lol_ " adding the lol in an effort not to piss her off.

Sasha immediately responded with a picture captioned with the words " _Haha shut up and whip your tits out Carmella_ "

Carmella sighed, as Becky and Lana left the locker room, leaving her in there by herself.

* * *

Sasha, sitting in a hotel room bed, opened a snap video from Carmella. She was topless, however she had scribbled over her breasts in pink, intentionally completely covering them.

"Wow." Sasha said aloud, looking at the self phone before sending " _Very funny. I expect to see them before the end of Smackdown."_

Shortly after, Carmella responded with a picture message revealing her breasts completely with the caption " _your turn?"._ It lasted about 3 seconds on Sasha's phone screen before is disappeared.

Sasha had a good laugh at how short Carmella set the time for that message, before going to sleep without responding.


	9. Chapter 9

**April 20th, 2017  
**

 _"Fuck babe." Becky moaned, tossing and turning in her bed, in pleasure._

 _She tangled her hand in the hair of the head between her legs._

 _Becky uncontrollably began bucking her hips, moaning louder and louder._

 _"Oh my god!" she moaned out, rubbing her own clit._

 _She stared up at the ceiling, almost in shock of how much pleasure she was receiving._

 _"This is almost unreal, oh my god, babe!"_

 _Becky began bucking her hips even harder, which was surprisingly possible._

 _"I'm about to cum, Luke!"_

 _"Oh, I'm not Luke, baby." Sasha chuckled, looking up at Becky_

"OH MY GOD!" Becky screamed, flinching.

The scream woke Luke up, who was laying next to her.

"What's wrong!?" he asked, worriedly.

"Nothing." Becky said immediately, taking her hand out of her panties, slowly calming down. She briefly thought about trying to rationalize why she was fantasizing about Sasha, but decided to go back to sleep instead.

* * *

 **April 21st, 2017**

"It's like she's just keeping me on stand-by in case she needs me, I'm kinda over it." Carmella said, talking to Nia on FaceTime.

"Over Sasha?"

"Yeah, I'm not letting her play me like I'm some dumb whore that she can just treat poorly and hit up whenever she's horny. I deserve better, and I know my worth."

"Well I'm glad that you-"

"I'll call you back, Sasha's video calling me right now." Carmella said, as her eyes got huge, staring at the notification.

Nia sighed, before Carmella hung up on her.

Carmella looked at herself in the nearby personal mirror on the side of her bed, before answering.

"Hey." Sasha said, appearing on the screen, her hair tied a long ponytail behind her. It looked like she was laying down with a pillow behind her head.

"Hey!" Carmella smiled, brightly.

Sasha chuckled at Carmella's excitedness, partially finding it cute, partially laughing at how head over heels Carmella was for her.

"I'm kinda lonely." she frowned.

"Me too."

"I wish you were here."

"Me too." Carmella repeated.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was sitting here on FaceTime with Nia."

"You hung up on her?" Sasha asked, slightly taken aback.

"When my Boss calls, I answer."

Sasha chuckled again.

"Smart girl." she nodded.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with myself." Sasha said, switching to her back camera, revealing her completely naked body.

Carmella gasped, as her breathing started to get heavy, staring at Sasha. This was the first time she'd ever seen her naked, which was something she had fantasized about seeing for a long while, and it definitely exceeded the expectations of the image her imagination had created.

"...fuck." Carmella said, under her breath, unable to say anything else.

Sasha switched back to her front camera, which was pointed towards her face.

"You wanna help me?"

Carmella simply weakly nodded.

Sasha smirked, chuckling a bit yet again.

"Take off some of those clothes."

Carmella's phone was placed on the bed. The front camera was facing up at the ceiling. After a several seconds, the camera was moved to face Carmella again, who was now completely topless.

"That's was fast." Sasha smiled, the movement in her right shoulder indicating to Carmella that she was pleasing herself.

"I wanna take it slow, but I don't wanna waste your time, Boss."

"You learn fast. I like that."

"I'm touching myself too."

"Did I say you could?" Sasha asked, looking confused.

Carmella looked a bit startled.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

Carmella was silent for a bit, as Sasha looked at her, her facial expression demanding an answer. An answer that Carmella wasn't sure she had. However, the look on Sasha's face told her she'd better respond.

"I... well, no. I thought-"

"You thought what exactly?"

"I... I thought I was allowed, Boss."

"And why would you think that?" Sasha said, continuing to please herself.

Carmella looked extremely confused.

"W-why wouldn't I be allowed, Boss?"

"That pussy belongs to me, you don't touch it unless I tell you too."

"Sorry, Boss."

"You didn't know that?"

"I never thought about it like that, Boss."

"You know you belong to me, right, Carmella?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Let me see what's mine." Sasha demanded.

Carmella smirked a bit.

"You're looking at it."

Sasha smirked a bit too.

"Lower the camera."

Carmella moved her camera lower, to reveal her hardened nipples. She heard Sasha loudly sigh in pleasure and giggled a bit.

"Lower."

"My stomach?" Carmella asked, in a fake, stereotypical oblivious dumb blonde voice, as she lowered the camera.

"Don't tease me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Boss?"

"Lower."

"Ohhh, my feet." Carmella said, sarcastically.

"That's not what I mea-"

Sasha trailed off as Carmella switched to her back camera, holding the phone up to her feet.

"I don't mind this." Sasha admitted, with a shrug.

Carmella smiled, a bit mischievously.

"Boss... do you have a foot fetish?"

"I have a you fetish." Sasha said, causing Carmella to chuckle at her immediate rebuttal.

"Tell me why."

"Bitch show me what I want to see."

Carmella could sense the impatience in Sasha's voice, and gulped a bit, almost afraid to test her.

"I-I don't know if I want to show you that yet."

"Okay." Sasha shrugged.

"Mayb-"

Sasha immediately hung up.

Carmella's eyes got huge, as she tried calling back, but Sasha hit ignore.

* * *

Sasha layed in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, as tears began running down her face. Her phone started ringing again, as Carmella tried calling again. Sasha's breathing began getting heavier and heavier, not fully understanding why she hung up or why she got so mad. It was kinda just an impulsive reaction to not getting what she wanted. She started to get mad at herself for getting so angry with Carmella, seemingly out of nowhere. Sasha face-palmed, embarrassed as Carmella called again. She then became even angrier at Carmella for making her mad in the first place and causing her to be so upset and embarrassed with her own reaction. Her phone vibrated, with a message from Carmella.

It read " _Boss I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry_ "

Sasha began to type "delete my number" but she backspaced it as she began to take deep breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth.

When she finally calmed down, she sent " _I don't like when I don't get what I want._ "

Her phone vibrated as she received a message.

" _I just wanted to tease you Boss, I'm sorry, I should've known better, I promise I won't do it again, please give me another chance?_ "

Sasha wanted to call again, but for some reason decided that Carmella needed to learn a lesson, even if they both had to suffer because of it. That lesson was that The Boss always gets what she wants, and the only way to teach that lesson was to deny Carmella from seeing her for the rest of the night, despite the fact that she wanted to continue the video call where they had left off.

 _"Not tonight, you already pissed me off for the night."_

She sighed, immediately regretting the message as she waited, before receiving another response from Carmella.

" _I'm sorry. Can we still just talk?_ "

Sasha sighed again, rolling her eyes.

" _What is there to talk to you about?_ "

 _"We could play 21 questions._ "

 _"Are we in high school or something?_ "

" _It's a good way to keep a conversation going._ "

Sasha sighed a third time.

 _"Ask away._ " she typed.

 _"Do you have a foot fetish?"_

 _"It's complicated."_

 _"Complicated?"_ Carmella asked, with laughing emojiis.

Sasha chuckled a bit, out loud, before beginning to explain.

" _Your feet are the sexiest I've ever seen, and I do appreciate cute toes, but I prefer MINE to be focused on lmao._ "

" _Hahaha, I love having my feet played with and admired, but I've never really had much of a fetish for feet myself, I guess that's cause I've only dated guys lmao. Your turn._ "

Sasha thought about her question for a bit.

" _Who's the first woman you ever found yourself attracted to?_ "

" _Sasha Banks._ "

Half of Sasha was turned on by the fact that Carmella was straight until she fell for her, because she still loved the idea of making someone else question their own sexuality, but half of her was skeptical. It sounded too good to be true.

" _I don't like liars_ "

" _I swear to god. That was the hardest part about accepting that I wanted you and coming forward with it._ "

" _So I turned you?_ "

" _It's not your turn to ask a question._ "

Sasha scoffed, before responding.

" _Ask a question._ "

" _What happened with you and Becky?_ "

Sasha felt her heart drop, not expecting to read that name, or get asked that question. She didn't think Carmella would be bold or stupid enough to ask.

" _Mind your business._ "

" _Why?_ "

" _That was my answer. I answered your question, it's my turn to ask now. Did I turn you?_ "

" _No, I still think I'm straight, I just like you. Idk if that makes me bi or not_ _. Why don't you wanna answer my last question?_ "

" _Last warning, just drop it._ "

* * *

Carmella briefly considered just asking Becky what happened between her and Sasha, as her curiosity started to get the best of her, but decided that might piss Sasha off more than anything if she found out.

" _Boss..._ "

" _Just drop it, Carmella."_

Carmella sighed.

" _Okay."_

" _Ask me another question since I didn't answer that one._ "

"I _don't want to play anymore, Boss, goodnight._ "

Carmella put her phone on the charger and attempted to go to sleep, thoroughly frustrated by Sasha's refusal to answer the question, and her abruptly ending their video call earlier.

* * *

Sasha simply looked at the message for a little while, regretting hanging up even more.

"I don't need her, she's expendable." Sasha said out loud, to herself, opening her phone's contact list.

She scrolled through the names, as if she was looking for someone in particular.

"I could hit any of these people up right now and they'd be on their way to my hotel room in minutes. I was nice enough to waste my time to video call HER, and she wants to act like she's too good to show me her pussy? Like, okay, bitch, I'll just talk to someone else... and then she has the nerve to ask about Becky and then get mad and end the convo when I refuse to answer?... I'm going crazy, why am I talking to myself?"

Sasha sighed, pulling up Carmella's Instagram and scrolling a bit. She looked at the pictures for a few minutes, until she eventually she broke.

" _Wake up_ " she texted.

" _I'm up_ "

" _We're doing that video call_ "

Without a moments hesitation, her phone started ringing, receiving a video call from Carmella.

"Change of heart, Boss?" Carmella asked, appearing on the screen.

"You're lucky you're so fucking sexy."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm not here to stroke your ego."

"I'd like that though." Carmella smiled.

"Show me."

Carmella lowered the camera to her crotch area, before returning it to her face.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Meh." Sasha lied, furiously pleasing herself below the camera's line of sight

"Meh?"

"I've seen better, wasn't worth the wait."

"Damn..." Carmella said, her feelings slightly hurt.

"Tits, right now."

Carmella lowered the camera to her chest.

"I want to see your face too, fuck." Sasha moaned.

"Can I touch myself too?" Carmella asked, moving the camera far enough away for Sasha to see both her face and her bare chest.

Sasha said nothing, gasping as she began to cum.

"Boss?" Carmella asked, as Sasha's eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Sasha panted, coming down from her orgasm, before immediately hanging up.

She simply stared up at the ceiling for a little while, still out of breath. She slowly started to smile.

"I like this girl." she said, aloud, again to no one.


End file.
